Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen
Lewajohnson: Toa of Mangosteen, is a comic maker, but works in a shop called The Forgery. As BZPower member When first looking at BZP, LJ did not like it. It was not loading fast. So, he left. He came again and again. And then, he became a member September first, 2005. He never posted for a whole year. When he found out how, he had his Vahi. He has been loving BZP. And now, he has a comic series, and has been working in the Forgery. Eljay has been on BZPower for three years. He will have been on BZP for four years on Sept 1st. Comics Eljay has a comic series set in the Comic Land. These comics are called The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker. They have done very well, currently being the fourteenth-largest topic in Artwork III. For a short time, he did a short comic series called Resident Bionicle 2. The Comics. This was based off the epic, and were later closed due to topic revival. Eljay had made a movie called Fight for the Lazy Life, but it was a failure. The topic died slowly. He has planned to re-make it, and put it back up in September. Turaga Dlakii has offered to add music and sound to each segment. Eljay has taking him up on the offer and hired Turaga Dlakii as sound man. Fight for the Lazy Life is currently not set for any date. But should be out sometime by Christmas. The first part is now done, says Eljay. In The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker Confusing note- The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker is part of The North-western Isles Continuity, but due to this being his own comic he has a seperate space for it. Eljay's most noted appearance is in his own comics, 'The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker', in which he is a comic maker, with his (like others) insane characters. He will be making a moive soon, called Fight for the Lazy Life Eljay is a Toa of Mangosteen. He says he is the only one, and does not wish others to be, for he likes to be the one and only. He comes from Mango-Nui. The land of mangosteen. He was a mangosteen farmer. And then he turned into a Toa. How he did will be said later. He has two mangosteen axes, when he throws up a mangosteen, and grabs it with his two axes, they turn in to the Mangosteen Blade, which has been used many times. Eljay also has the power to transform into a Neon Form. This form is mostly black and neon green, with the top half of the mask black and the latter neon green, and wears a black coat. It can be assumed that this is a super-charged form of Eljay. It has also been revealed that this power level is higher than a Toa-nuva, but it can't last forever, thus making it less durable than a Toa Nuva. In The North-western Isles Continuity In the K/Merc/Tap/LJ continuity, The North-western Isles Continuity, he has featured in two comic series under the group. *His main, notable appearance is in The Mercenus Chronicles under the newly tailored name "Aeljan" (Ale-Jon), curiously, he speaks some Tree-speak in this series, but that was just "Residual error from The Suppression Field". In this appearance, LJ first appeared as a matoran who had been locked up and thrown into the sewer system by BZ-metru Guardsman for fraud. In the sewers, LJ crafted the name "Erikan" so that the other sewer matoran wouldn't eat him alive for being a comic maker. Soon after Rangan Mercenus had been sent into the sewers, LJ accompanied Rangan and his Motley crew of matoran on their adventures. According to a tale told by LJ during a long march to the end of the Sewer system, Aeljan was living another day in The lazy Life of a Comic Maker when Eggbert challenged Aeljan to a match up, Aeljan was about to strike, when the suppression field had activated, disabling Toa and Makuta forms alike from emerging. Trapped in this matoran form, Eggbert fled, while Aeljan still had anger towards his neusence. After a flash flood in the sewer system, Aeljan saved Hukster's life from ending by throwing an axe into Eggbert's spine, presuming him to be dead. LJ then took on Khols, who was really Pyros in disguise. LJ was almost dancing across Pyros; he was so fast, he was almost a blur to him, however LJ had only one sword left and was out-armed. Fortunately, The Disciple just HAPPENED to have a spare axe and gave LJ the upper hand. However the battle was lost, with LJ breaking out of the surface of the ground and land on his head, close to where a wounded Hukster lay. To Be Continued... left|frame|'DAH DAH DAH' ELJAY FOUND THE MANGOSTEEN (x1) *The other is in I MADE THIS, where he is a matoran of Plantlife who can communicate with fruits. They often say long complex sentences. Because of the friendliness of Mangosteen, he has taken the title of 'Lewajohnson of Mangosteen.' When he first appeared he simply found his friend, Mercenus, attacked by insane rabbits under the control of the Fluffster. He aciddentally sent them into BZ-Metru with him and now they are attacking the suburbs. Later he went into an unguarded abandoned factory to collect a Mangosteen he saw, but was scared off by Bizzaro Eljay. After that, he found Bill, trapped under a Cardboard box with glue on the bottom. He chopped the box open... and struck Bill's head. Another timely death for the checklist. >.< He is to find his real name is really Eljay and that he was hidden from the evil Gajeno- who wants to be the only heir to the throne of the High Council- by Kera of the High Council, his grandmother. She also has his love of Mangosteen, but unlike him she can hold it back from sprouting it out in public for no reason. He also picks fights often in this continuity, although not all of them are onscreen this time. In The Unknown Turaga Saga ; Toa Enira tries and fails to calm Dlakii down.]] Lewajohnson, known by the name "Eljay" for story reasons, is also a character of some importance in Turaga Dlakii's LIGHT, the third series in The Unknown Turaga Saga. For his role in LIGHT and in the Saga in general, a small number of alterations have been made to his character, in order to follow the Saga's policy of trying to fit into official BIONICLE canon; many aspects remain the same, though, notably his appearance. Eljay is a novice Toa guarding the Daxian Archipelago; he only became a Toa several days prior to the Toa Calix being created, and is apprenticed to the wise Toa Arukka. While on one of his regular journeys to a heavily forested island in the Archipelago, Eljay came across a particularly angry Toa clad in gold armour. Thinking he might prove to be a threat of some calibre, he leapt in to attack, seemingly breaking the Toa's bow. In response, the Toa activated his mask, unintentionally calming Eljay down and causing him to see reason. Eljay introduced himself to the group, which turned out to be Dlakii, Harkha and Enira, and realised that he'd overreacted again, knowing that Arukka was likely to berate him over the matter. They were joined by Duvek, reportedly the only resident of that specific island, who happily filled Dlakii in about where he was. Impatient, Dlakii demanded access to a ship for reasons unknown; in compliance, Eljay decided to take the three Toa and Duvek back to the Archipelago's main island. Eljay is portrayed as being rather young in personality; he appears to get excited over things rather quickly, and tends to overreact in trying to be like the heroes he idolises. Some aspects of this are drawn from the real Lewajohnson's tendency to punctuate most of his sentences on BZPower with exclamation marks, thus giving an idea of sheer happiness. In The Newsroom Eljay, along with Beasty, has also opted to Guest Star in The Newsroom, Turaga Dlakii's comedy-oriented comic series, but somehow became one of four new Permanent Guest Stars introduced in 2008 (along with Tahuri, Toranova and Kotahn, pictured). He was introduced in the 89th episode of the series. He arrived at Channel Billion Studios by bus, with Kotahn and Tahuri; apparently, along the journey, he frequently argued with Kotahn because his mangosteens squirted juice everywhere when he ate them. When they arrived, he and Kotahn got into a brief fight over the fact that Kotahn forgot what a mangosteen was (see picture to left), but was quickly calmed down. The group were greeted by Dreiken and led to Dlakii's office; there, Turaga Dlakii informed them of a special task he had for them before the three started their actual jobs. Briefing the group of three, Dlakii told them that their task was to go to Karda Nui and rescue Toranova, after he had disappeared into the swamp some time earlier. Though Eljay initially questioned why those three in particular were being sent, he later agreed reluctantly. Shortly after, they flew out in one of Dlakii's Tunnel Transporters, which had been stocked by Lai beforehand; Lai's seemingly evil musings indicate that there was more to the flight than anyone else knew. The malevolence of these musings was confirmed when a bomb was detonated on board in mid-flight, sending the craft plunging into the Swamp of Secrets. While it fell, Lai sent a message indicating that he was behind the explosion. All three members of the crew survived the crash, later emerging from the wreckage and departing, spreading out through the Swamp of Secrets to find Toranova (who, ironically, was scavenging in the ruins of their Tunnel Transporter at the time). It is implied that Eljay actually has an occupational reason for being at Channel Billion; what this is remains to be seen, though it will probably involve food. Other Appearances Eljay has appeared in many comic series, ranging from guest star appearances to full time appearance as a permenant star in others. As well as these appearances, LJ has appeared in a number of Hordikanova's comic series, notably Hordika's latest series "Search for the Mask of Truth", in which LJ accompanies Hordikanova through his' adventures. Quotes :"MANGOSTEEN!" :'-Eljay' :"Scaklen blu!" :'-Eljay' :"Go to Karzahni!" :"I can't! There is no Karzahni :D" :'-Speeder' and Eljay :"For Mata-Nui's sake-''" :"''Mata-Nui has nothing do to with this!" :'-Speeder and Eljay' Eljay: Why are my hands and feet cold? Sequoia: Because you have a warm heart. Eljay: You so sure about the warm heart? Speeder and Sequoia: No. -'Eljay, Sequoia, and Speeder' Trivia * Not much is know about Lewajohnson's past, but the picture to the right has something to do with it. *For his appearance in LIGHT, Turaga Dlakii is currently trying to develop a MOC of Lewajohnson. At present, it is unknown whether Eljay will appear in any animated, voice-acted chapters; if so, he has confirmed that he is able to voice himself for it. *Lewajohnson is voice acting as himself in The Mercenus Chronicles, however, due to his squeaky voice, the lines are being edited to a slightly deeper tone. *Lewajohnson is not colored like a normal Toa of Mangosteen. Reason being that he did not eat mangosteen all the time when he was a Matoran. His colors were then turned green and light green due to this. *The name "Eljay" was coined by Turaga Dlakii, as a phonetic pronunciation of the abbreviation "LJ" which conveniently looks like a plausible Bionicle name. *Eljay is now using the name Eljay, even if his BZPower name will be Lewajohnson. External Links *[http://editthis.info/utwiki/Eljay Eljay at The Unknown Turaga Wiki] Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters